In preparing to weld two pipes to one another, or one pipe to a fitting, or a pipe to an elbow or tube turn, it often is necessary to position the two members to be welded together in such manner that their axes have a predetermined relationship with one another. In some instances the axes should be coincidental, whereas in other instances the axes may form an angle with one another. In either case, it is desirable that the relationship of the axes be verified prior to the commencement of the welding operation. This conveniently can be done by the use of one or more welder's squares or a combination of squares and straight blades. Heretofore, however, it has been difficult or awkward to support the squares and/or blades so as to enable them to be located at any selected angle to each other.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention overcomes to a large extent the problems involved in orienting a combination of welder's squares and/or straight blades relatively to one another, and enables them to be located in any selected position of angular adjustment.